


On Rules and Regulations

by midget_boss



Series: One Universe Over [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Humor, Squabbling, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss
Summary: Cody seeks the input of his fellow commanders about GAR regulations. Some of them take it more seriously than others.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Other(s)
Series: One Universe Over [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924129
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	On Rules and Regulations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Moment of Reflection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503305) by [midget_boss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midget_boss/pseuds/midget_boss). 



> Fair warning: I don't no much about chatting, so this is not a chat fic. I do know a bit about memos, though.

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Cody

Subject: Regulations

As we all know, the current regulations for the GAR are dated and were not designed with clones in mind. General Kenobi suggested that we develop our own regulations. While we cannot guarantee the GAR or the Senate will be willing to revise the regulations, the general will bring them to the Jedi. I need each of you to create a list of ten regulations. Rank them from most important to least important. You have one ten-day to get them back to me.

……………………..

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Bly

Subject: (re)Regulations

You two must have the most boring conversations. We need to get you one of those books on how to actually talk to people so they want to continue talking to you. I’ve overheard your general talk to General Secura and he’s certainly never been that boring. She usually laughs at least once during their talks.

……………………..

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Wolffe

Subject: HaHa

You’ve never seen them together, have you? It’s kind of hilarious, actually. Especially if you get on a subject General Kenobi really likes. General Koon had me record a video when we worked together with the 212th. General Kenobi told us this funny story about the first time he let General Skywalker pilot a ship they were both in. Cody stood there and egged him on, probably recording him the whole time.

……………………..

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Monnk

Subject: (re)HaHa

I have my doubts about that last part. I know for a fact that Cody doesn’t go for videos. I offered Cody a recording of his general and mine, but he turned me down flat. Then he let his medic conspire against me.

……………………..

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Fox

Subject: (re)HaHa

Let his medic conspire against you? You’re on different ships. If your men are so easily bribed, that’s on you. Besides, he can get video of his general any time he wants. Why would he want your general thrown in? Are you trying to tell us something?

……………………..

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Ponds

Subject: (re)HaHa

I don’t recall any mission they were both assigned to. Where was this? What happened? Is it in any official report? I need to know these things! Also, Wolffe, I need that video. I’m always up for cute or funny stories.

……………………..

To: Cody

CC: General Kenobi

From: Bacara

Subject: (re)Regulations

I will have a list for you in three days. Please remove me from the general command group so I can avoid such stupidity in the future.

……………………..

To: Cody

CC: General Kenobi

From: Rex

Subject: (re)HaHa

You’ve been holding out on me! Is Monnk talking about that incident on Aeos Prime? Why’s Monnk so salty? You met up with Wolffe and found out a story about my general and you didn’t say anything? Is this payback for the other day?

……………………..

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Neyo

Subject: (re)Regulations

How do you want the list returned to you? You didn’t specify.

……………………..

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Doom

Subject: (re)Regulations

Does anyone even have time for this? I’m one day out from a five-day mission. I have preparations for that I need to be working on.

……………………..

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Grey

Subject: (re)Regulations

That’s why he gave us a ten-day. If all goes well with your mission, you’ll still have three days to work on it, if you don’t count the day after the mission finishes. Plenty of time. I’ve just finished a mission myself, so I’ll get started the day after tomorrow. If you want, I can send you my list so you have a starting point.

……………………..

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Gree

Subject: (re)Regulation

A basic list might not be a bad idea. We could always look at the current regs and use them as a starting point. You know, the things we agree with and the things we really don’t.

……………………..

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Colt

Subject: (re)Regulations

That’s a good idea, Gree. I suggest that once the lists are in they are compiled into one larger list. Then post them so that we can discuss them before the final list is made.

……………………..

To: command group

CC: General Kenobi

From: Cody

Subject: (re)Regulations

Everything each of you sent was copied to my General. That’s what CC stands for here.

A private message with your list will be acceptable, however you may also choose to send it as an attachment in an email.

Yes, Colt, I will compile a list for everyone to go over. It will be sent out as an attachment. Everyone will have another ten-day to look it over and make comments.

If you have any further questions pertaining to the regulations, please reply to this message so that everyone gets a copy.

……………………..

To: Bacara

CC:

From: Cody

Subject: (re)Regulations

Unfortunately, when the subject involves all of the commanders I see no point in contacting you separately. They’ll just pull you in, anyway.

……………………..

To: Rex

CC:

From: Cody

Subject: (re)HaHa

Yes, Monnk is referring to Aeos Prime. No, I don’t know what exactly happened after they left. You might be able to get the story from Kix, though. And we haven’t talked since my mission with Wolffe. At the moment, I can’t think of any reason I wouldn’t mention it so what happened the other day that might need payback?


End file.
